Conventional processes for production of hydrocarbons from heavy oil or bitumen containing formations utilize energy and cost intensive techniques. In addition to the cost, other viability criteria relate to generation of carbon dioxide (CO2) during recovery of the hydrocarbons. In order to recover the hydrocarbons from certain geologic formations, injection of steam increases mobility of the hydrocarbons within the formation via one of the processes known as steam assisted gravity drainage (SAGD). Exemplary problems with utilizing such prior techniques include inefficiencies, amount of the carbon dioxide created and difficulty in capturing the carbon dioxide in flue exhaust streams.
Therefore, a need exists for improved methods and systems for thermal recovery of petroleum products from underground reservoirs.